Reunited
by Mercs2Girl
Summary: After being apart for a year and a half, Alice and Claire have some unfinished 'business' to attend to. One shot. Clairice Aberfield.


**A/N: Before you begin reading this, I'm warning you this is my super smutty smut smut that I write occasionally. Yes, even more Alice/Claire smut. Deal with it. Also, this is quite random, something I was bored and decided to finish and upload tonight. Yes. Because I can. Enjoy it.~**

* * *

><p><strong>Reunited<strong>

"Let me hear it...let me hear you say it." Claire's haughty whisper reached Alice's ears as the redhead took hold of her again, arm strapped across her naked chest. Alice felt a few rough scrapes from the side of her cheek being pressed against the cold metal of the red rusted biplane Alice had been flying around in for the past three months. The brunette's nails were starting to dig into the rivets, her skin shivering. What had gone from a moment of a lingering gaze, to lips meeting in crushing kisses, to clothes being ripped off, was now with Alice in a position she never imagined herself to be in. For a while, Alice had been convinced that Claire wasn't going to have her memory back, and that after she settled, untying her binds was a good idea. At first, Alice thought she was going to get stabbed again, but as Claire had previously jumped her, there was no knife to be had, but instead, a lustful grin, and a wanting kiss. Alice's doubts were then pushed to the back of her mind.

"Let. Me. Hear. You. Say. It." Claire grunted through gritted teeth, her lips brushing past Alice's ear again. She froze up, feeling Claire's arm thrust up again, delving her fingers deeper inside of Alice's core even more. She couldn't help but let a low groan escape her throat. After a year and a half of separation, Claire had had one thing in mind once she remembered who Alice was and what they had between them, spurring from their days in the Nevada desert. Oh it had been a good memory to relive; seeing Alice's face as waves of ecstasy rolled through her body like there was no tomorrow. Claire still held Alice against the biplane, and she was surprised that Alice wasn't fighting her off. Something had changed in the older woman, something much more than just her hair colour.

"Say my goddamn name…" Claire breathed again, deeper this time as her fingers curled inside of the other woman and Alice felt a gasp escape her lips. Sweat was already built up over her neck, back and in between the swells of her small breasts. The cold of the plane mixed with the heat built between their bodies had Alice tense, her skin prickling. She had wanted Claire badly, but didn't want to take advantage of her in her feral state, but this? This was unexpected. Alice felt the heat between her legs rising as Claire continued to punish her with deep and hard strokes, occasionally pulling out to rub her clit roughly. "Say my name, you ungrateful bitch."

* * *

><p>Alice bit her lip hard and then suddenly cried out when Claire moved her hand off Alice's collar bone and to her short cropped hair, yanking it back to make Alice look her in the face. "Say my fucking name," She hissed. "Or I'll stop." Alice nodded the best she could while in the fiery redhead's grasp, closing her eyes as Claire began to thrust her hand out and then straight in. The woman was obviously aroused, but Claire wanted the satisfaction of hearing her lover's raspy voice screaming out her name. The redhead felt the wet warmness of Alice's core, and knew she was growing closer and closer to finishing, but something wasn't getting her off as quick as she liked. Leaning forwards, pushing Alice into the plane's body more, Claire leaned her head down, kissing the brunette's jawline. The kisses turned to nips, which turned to bites, breaking the skin slightly. Alice was panting, her chest heaving with laboured breath. The pleasure was skyrocketing with every bite, and finally, she was going to cave in to Claire's demands. The muscles of her abdomen clenched, and she bucked her hips furiously forward, hitting the metal of the biplane with a clang. The rush of her climax wracked Alice, her spine arching furiously.<p>

"Ugh…Claire!" Alice finally cried out, her voice raspier than before. Her name echoed in the cold, desolate Alaskan woods, and Claire's lips curled in a smirk as she felt the product of Alice's orgasm slide over her fingers as she pulled them out. She ran her hands up the woman's sides, and then turned her around. Alice was still feeling the tingles of pleasure from between her legs, and she fell with her back against the plane; its cool surface slowly bringing her back down from her high.

Claire stood, proud at the way Alice had finally yelled out her name in the throes of their sex. It was satisfying in more ways than she could count. Putting a hand to Alice's shoulder, Claire stepped in again, closing the gap. She was still mostly dressed, aside from the button on her trousers being undone from when she had touched herself earlier. Breath hot against the redhead's skin, Claire met Alice's lustful eyes. "You like it from behind, huh?"

"And you don't?"

"Never said I didn't."

"Is that an open invitation, Claire?"

"You can bet it is…"

* * *

><p>Claire of course wanted the favour to be repaid, but Alice was going to have to work for it. "Show me what you've got then." She whispered, brushing back her hair from her face. Alice turned, immediately going into lip lock with the shorter woman, furiously nipping her upper lip with a passionate hunger. Alice was now going to take back her own dignity, one way or the other. Claire had caught her off guard; but the redhead had invited this, letting her submissive side take over. Alice was going to take advantage. Seeing Claire submissive never happened. Not in their days in the desert anyway. Here in Alaska, it was a different story.<p>

Taking Claire back towards the small fire, Alice tugged her down to the ground and her bedroll, her lips never parting from the other woman's. She craved that taste after a year and a half's worth of being apart. She of course had had wet dreams of this, and got herself off on those nights when she was completely alone. But that was nothing like the real thing. Alice hovered her lithe body over Claire, nipping at her lips now, deft hands working at her trousers to tug the worn khaki material down. Claire aided the brunette, and soon, her lower half was bare. Alice however, backed off.

"Get on your knees." She ordered, and Claire, arching one auburn brow above the other, obeyed, crawling onto her hands and knees, the earth cold to the touch. Alice pressed her half-naked body against Claire's, wrapping arms around her front, breasts beneath weathered hands. She massaged them through her shirt, and Claire moaned at the touch. She wanted Alice to just take her, and take her now. Alice then thrust her knee between Claire's thighs, spreading her legs. Her trousers had slipped down to her ankles, leaving her lower half exposed to the elements. Alice then slid a hand in and around Claire's waist, feeling her core's aroused heat against her own womanhood.

* * *

><p>"Take me, please." Claire begged in a soft whimper. The slow lead up was brutal. Alice chuckled in her ear.<p>

"Beg. I want to hear you beg for it." Alice nipped at her ear. "Beg for how you want me to fuck you into oblivion." She whispered haughtily, grasping the redhead tighter against her chest, that hand sliding and rubbing between her thighs.

"Alice, please," Claire moaned lowly, tilting her head back as the brunette began to suck on the skin of her neck. "Please fuck me…"

"I want to hear it again."

"_Please_ fuck me…" Claire repeated herself, biting her lip as she felt Alice's fingers inching closer to her core. She spread her legs even further, knees burrowing into the dirt as she ached to be touched. Alice finally began to let Claire have it, thumb stroking the woman's throbbing and slightly swollen clit before letting her slender fingers rub between her folds, and sliding in quickly. Claire cried out unexpectedly as Alice began to grow rougher, moving her arm with rampant speed. The redhead couldn't handle it, and fell forward onto her hands and knees. Alice shifted, and never once let up, pressing her chest to Claire's back again.

"How does that feel? You like that? Huh? You like that?" Alice shoved a third finger inside of Claire, causing her to arch her back. Claire closed her eyes as the pressure grew within her walls, and she found her hips involuntarily bucking against Alice's hand, repeatedly impaling herself on her fingers. Alice watched her squirm, and whimper with every thrust, and could feel the warmth increasing as she pounded the other woman with her hand, never tiring. Claire's mouth hung open as mixtures of moans, whimpers, and cries slipped past her lips depending on where Alice's fingers went. When they curled up, gunning for her G-Spot, Claire knew she was going to lose it. Holding her hips forward, she threw her head back, an incoherent moan echoing in the words as Alice's name slid over her tongue.

* * *

><p>"Alice!" Claire collapsed into a heap, hitting the dirt. Her body racked with her orgasm, feeling the throbbing between her legs last for another few minutes after. Alice had pulled away, finding her own leggings to put back on. Though, as she watched Claire slowly peel herself to sit up, their eyes met yet again, and she knew things were just like the desert, except this time, as Claire drew closer to Alice for a parting kiss before tucking in for the night, she knew it was more than just the need for release. Claire curled up after redressing, and Alice's arms enveloped her close. This was more than just a need to get off; this was what love felt like, and for the all that time spent apart, as Alice watched Claire fall asleep in her arms, she knew they had a damn good chance of surviving, just with each other.<p> 


End file.
